Blast To The Past
by LoverOfDestiny
Summary: What do you do when find your true love is actually you arch enemies daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST STORY. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

Waking up Regina wasn't sure why she was able to see clouds on her bedroom ceiling. Confused, she sat up and wondered why she was in the middle of a field. When Regina felt a tug on her waist she looked to her right and saw Emma sleeping. Curious, Regina lifted Emma's arm and through it off of her.

_What the hell is going on?_ Regina asked herself. "Sheriff?" Regina yelled in Emma's ear. The queen had no time for pleasantries and was annoyed that she was not at home in her own bed miles away from the woman trying to take her son away from her.

Still not waking up, Regina yelled again. Mumbling Emma opened her eyes and when the blurriness went away after a few seconds she shot right up. "Regina what the hell are you doing here? What the hell am I doing here?" Looking around Emma saw where she actually was and wondered where she even was.

Regina had no idea how this incompetent woman was the "Savior". She was so slow it was pathetic. "You really think I know. I woke up here same as you." Regina was not in the mood to explain every idiotic detail to this woman. Sighing Regina stood up ready to go home.

"Really Regina; I'm not that stupid, even I know that I'm the last person you want to wake up to. Let alone see first thing in the morning."

"Fine…whatever, will you get up now so I can go home? If you get lost Henry will never forgive me." Turning around Regina didn't bother to wait for Emma to start walking.

"Wait for me?"

Regina couldn't help but laugh as she heard Emma running after her.

Regina was happily enjoying the silence, but had to stifle a growl when Emma stating talking.

Never one for silence Emma had to say something even if it was to the woman who hated her most.

"So you have no idea how we woke up in a field? Who would have thought that the Great Almighty Evil Queen could be moved God only knows how many miles away without waking up."

"Well what about you Miss Savior? You woke up there all the same."

"Yea, well I've been the "savior" for all of two minutes while you've been the Evil Queen for…remind me how many years? 100 or was it 200 years?"

"Oh shut up. I'm not that old." Emma had made a valid point and Regina couldn't help but smirk and hoped Emma didn't see it.

After a few minutes Emma was about to say something when Regina stopped suddenly with her eyes wide open. Emma stopped and looked at Regina's face wondering what was wrong with her. She started walking, but stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned around and saw Regina release a single tear.

"What's wrong all of a sudden?" Emma couldn't but sound caring. To have Regina shed a tear was outstandingly poetic for such a strong willed person.

"Th… that's my…my house. I don't understand how did we end up in Fairytale land? This can't be possible?" Regina couldn't help but sound defeated looking at the place that ruined her life.

Emma was awestruck seeing Regina look do distraught. To think, that her family home would make the Evil Queen drop to her knees. Sitting down Emma pulled Regina into a hug as she cried into her chest. When Regina started to feel better she let go of Emma and wiped her eyes in an attempt to fix her make-up. It was only when she stated calm her racing her that she pounder over the fact that she was just hugging Emma Swan and it wasn't horrible.

Getting back to normal Regina stood up with Emma. "So, now that we know where we are I suppose are next move is to figure out why."

"Ok any suggestions."

"I could just walk in and pretend I'm the past me."

"Won't your mom wonder why you look so old?" Regina just smirked and with a wave of her hand she looked like she was seventeen again.

"That works but what about me? Am I not going to let you go in there by yourself?"

"Yes you are. You don't know how to act or speak correctly. Stay here and I'll be back in an hour."

Emma didn't have time to object before Regina started her way to the front door. Emma knew Regina had a point, but that didn't make her feel any better. Regina maybe a pain in the ass, but Emma couldn't help feel like there might be some underlining connection between the two of them. Emma let out a sigh and lay down to look up at the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew her feet were being kicked. Opening her eyes she was shocked to see Cora glaring at her. Gulping she sprang up like she was on fire. She only thanked God that past Cora had no idea who she was.

"Daniel what are you doing taking a nap while Regina's riding lesson is about to start?"

Emma was beyond confused at that question. Why was Cora calling her Daniel? Looking into Cora's eyes Emma tried to see if she was lying and saw that she wasn't. That made Emma ever more confused.

"Daniel I don't have the time for this. Go to the stables right now." Knowing what Cora was capable of and knowing that the real Daniel was supposed to die she didn't want to be on the receiving end of Cora's wrath. Thus, following the sound and smell of horses Emma was able to make it into the stables.

Inside Emma saw Regina and ran up to her.

"I have to talk to you." Emma whispered, but in a panicking tone.

Smiling Regina flung her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her right smack on the lips.

Emma was too stunned to contemplate what just happened that she just stands there.

"What is it darling?"

Knowing that this Regina clearly isn't her Regina Emma thanks Hollywood for _Back to the Future; _otherwise she wouldn't know anything about time paradoxes'. She knows that if this Regina doesn't think she really is Daniel then it can mess up her future. Yes, she might be able to stop the curse from happening; but she isn't stupid enough to not know that without the curse Henry would not have been born. With that in mind Emma clears her throat.

"Just wanted to say I love you." Emma said with a smile. When Regina smiled back and hugged her Emma knew that she said the right thing.

Pulling back Emma couldn't help but notice the sparkle in Regina's deep brown eyes.

Walking hand in hand Emma and Regina left the stables.

"What did you notice first about me?" Taken off guard Emma wasn't really sure how to phrase her answer.

"Your eyes, when I looked into them the first time I couldn't help but go breathless. It was as if you could see my soul." Emma really did love Regina's eyes and it wasn't until this moment that she realized how true her statement was. "What about you?"

"Hmmm...your smile." Regina turned and looked at Emma with sure passion and love that she thought her heart was going to break knowing what was going to happen to the love of her life. It was then that Emma decided that if everyone perceived she was Daniel then Emma was going to make this a day one of the happiest days of Regina's life. She figured it was the least she could do.

"My smile, that's all the detail you're going to give me." Emma tugged on Regina's hand to have her sit on the ground with her. Looking at each other Emma was lost in Regina's eyes and couldn't help but kiss her. It truly was like Regina could see her soul and Emma wondered if, for some reason, what she was actually feeling was love instead of compassion.

"When I walked into the stables one day you turned around and sent me the most dazzling smile. I remember thinking that that smile portrayed all of your feelings and from then on I could always tell what you were thinking. Now that I look back on it, it was that smile that made me think that we could be happy together."

Emma had to choke back a tear from that sentiment. For Regina to be this sweet and romantic and "turn" into the Evil Queen; it wasn't until this moment that Emma realized how much Regina must have loved Daniel.

In the house Regina was snooping trying to find a way back to Storybrook when she heard her mom talking to herself so she hid.

"I swear if that stable boy wasn't so good at his job I would have fired him years ago."

_That means that Daniel is alive._

Once Cora was down the hall Regina went outside. When that the coast was clear she ran her way to the stables.

Regina didn't want to look a mess so outside the door she took a breath to slow down her heart rate and tried her best to fix her hair.

Walking into the stables Regina was hoping to see the love of her life. Instead the build was empty. Disappointed Regina looked in the stalls, but didn't see anything. Even her horse was still there. Utterly confused Regina remembered that she and Daniel used to take walks so she figured that if she can just see his face then it'll be fine.

Making her way to their spot Regina couldn't help but remember the first day they met and Daniels smile. Just thinking about that day made a smile appear. When Regina heard herself talk about Daniel's smile she knew she was close. Hiding behind a tree she saw Emma first and was curious and then made why she was there. She had specifically told her to stay on the hill and not go anywhere. Now she was invading even more into her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hugging Regina's shoulders Emma turned her head and wiped her face to try to appear normal. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Storybrook Regina and could just feel the anger coming from her eyes.

"Why don't you go saddle up your horse so your mom doesn't get suspicious! I'll be over by that tree watching." When Emma was alone she let go of the sigh she was holding and walked over to a very pissed Regina.

Emma wasn't even sitting down before Regina started yelling at her.

"What they hell are you doing? I told you to stay on the hill and not only did you leave but you decided to talk to my past."

Waving and smiling as past Regina was riding she spoke to the back of the tree where her Regina was.

"I did stay as a matter of fact. I happen to agree with you for once. I don't know how to act or speak without giving myself away so I actually listened to you. Cora found me napping and sent me to the stables where I found you."

"Why would my mother send you to the stables?"

Not really sure how to answer and knowing she would be less than thrilled by the answer Emma told her the truth anyway. Letting out another sigh she began to speak, "she thought I was Daniel."

"You must be joking? There is absolutely no way in hell th…wait a minute. If I remember correctly I only told Daniel about his smile. I don't remember telling a blonde woman who I never met before." Feeling like she lost Daniel all over again Regina fell to the ground with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Emma could hear the quiet sobs behind her, puzzled she wasn't sure what she should do. Luckily she didn't have time to think too much about it because the other Regina came up to her and sat on her lap.

Regina quickly stopped crying and just sat there listening to herself.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

Hugging her tightly Emma leaned into Regina. "I was just thinking that your mother is never going to approve of use being together."

Cupping Emma's cheeks and kissing her on the lips Regina responded seriously, "I don't care what my mother wants. It's my life and I love you more than I thought possible. I want us to be together forever."

"I feel the same way my darling." Emma wasn't sure where that came from, but she knew that she really did feel the same way and she wasn't sure why.

Hearing Emma and herself Regina wasn't sure what was going on. She wasn't sure if she remembered having this conversation or if her memories were changing. She needed to find out but she wasn't sure how exactly. Deep in thought she didn't even notice that she was alone. Getting up and looking towards the stables she saw the back of Emma's head and started following her. She was positive that her other self would leave Daniel or Emma…it was getting confusing having everyone think Emma was Daniel. Anyway, she knew Emma would be alone in the next few minutes.

At the door Regina could hear the heartfelt goodbye and wondered, again, if Emma's goodbye was just like Daniels by coincidence or if her memories really were changing. Wiping her tears she made her way into the stables when she knew her other self was gone.

"Regina are you okay? Your eyes are really red."

"Of course I'm not okay. How would you feel if you found out I was really your first love?"

"What are you talking about of course I'm not Daniel. I know how much you still love him and I wouldn't dream about taking his place." At some point during their brief conversation Regina ended up crying again and Emma was hugging her to try and calm her down.

When they finally separated Regina didn't want to think about the fact that hugging Emma felt better than it should have. Why where her emotions all over the place today?

"Ok, first think tomorrow morning when I come in I want you to ride a horse with me in the back."

Emma lifted one of her eyebrows. She was extremely confused. How would riding a horse help them get back home? "Why? Plus I don't know how to ride a horse."

_Of course you don't. _Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night.

"Fine I'll teach you. Go over to Daniel's office and change into his riding clothes."

Leaving Emma couldn't help but smile knowing that her Regina was at least a little bit acting like herself. _Wait. Since when did Regina become HER Regina?_ Emma was lost in thought that she didn't even notice the clothes fit her perfectly.

"Um Regina is there a reason this clothes actually fit me?"

Regina didn't have time for this. How on earth would the clothes fit? Regina was starting to turn around when she went wide eyed looking at Emma. For a minute she thought she could actually see Daniel.

Clearing her throat Regina tried her best to sound normal. "No idea. Daniel wasn't really all that tall so…"

Emma looked up at Regina and noticed a tint of purple in her normal deep brown eyes and wondered if she really was ok. Touching Regina's arm Emma didn't have time to process what she was doing.

"Regina are you sure you're alright? Your eyes have gone purple."

_CRAP. Not what I need right now. Come on Regina snap out of it. You are NOT falling for Emma. You are NO WAY IN HELL falling for Emma._ "Yea fine now come on we only have the night to make it seem you've been riding horses all your life."

"Why do I need to know how to ride a horse exactly?"

Looking into Emma's eyes she couldn't help but feel safe and told Emma what she'd been thinking.

"When…" Regina cleared her throat, "I was on your lap I couldn't help but remember that it actually happened. I know that makes no since what so ever, but I NEED to know if this memories are in fact memories or if we or you I should say is changing them."

"That sounds logical." Emma turned to walk towards one of the horses to begin her lesson.

"That's it. You're not going to say I'm insane or something sarcastic?" Regina was confused, where was her Emma with her witty comments and spitfire attitude. _Great now she's MY Emma. Could this day get any worse?_

Emma turned around. "Believe it or not Regina I can essentially be an understanding person when I want to be. I'm only sarcastic because it's fun fighting with you. If I didn't I'd be born out of my mind." Emma smiled and continued to walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

"You sure you know what to do?"

"Yes Regina. We've been over this already. I'm going to take you for a ride through the woods and propose. I just don't understand why a proposal."

"Because if Daniel proposes and not me then it means you're not really Daniel and that I don't really lo…" _What the HELL was I about to say? Of course I don't love Emma._ Regina knew that was a lie. She just didn't want to betray Daniel by falling in love with someone else.

"You don't really what?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Ok, so if 'Daniel' proposes instead of you then that means that I'm just being mistaken for Daniel for some odd reason."

"Yes, exactly." _Thank God._ Regina didn't want to get into a heated discussion about what she was feeling. There was only so much craziness she could take at the moment.

With Regina gone Emma was alone in the stables waiting for the other Regina when she heard Cora's voice. Emma really didn't want to deal with her so early in the morning so she hid in one of the stalls.

"Good, that stupid stable boy isn't here. So here is what you're going to do."

Emma wasn't sure what she was hearing. Cora was whispering with some man; something about a horse and spook. She didn't have time to think much about it when her foot slipped. _God dammit!_

"What was that?"

Emma was trapped. How was she supposed to explain this? All she could think about was Regina and that she couldn't get caught. She quickly laid down and pretended to sleep.

"What are you doing sleeping here?" Cora was not happy being ignored so she kicked Emma's boot.

"Daniel I'm talking to you." Emma sprang up pretended to be groggy.

"Sorry Miss." And with that Cora glared and left. Emma sighed with relief and sank to the floor. Lost in thought Emma didn't hear Regina come in.

"Daniel what…" running to Emma's said Regina cupped her cheeks, "what's wrong?"

Forcing a smile Emma stood up. "Nothing, your mother was here and she was talking with some man."

"What man?"

"I don't know." Trying to think about all she heard about Cora she only knew one incident that involved horses. The day her mother was saved by Regina. _Oh, God fucking hell._

"So what are we going to do today?"

"I thought we could ride together for a change."

Seeing Regina smile so brightly only broke Emma's heart knowing today was the day it all changed. If she could just propose then Emma thought she could at least make one Regina happy.

"Let's stop here?"

"Ok. I want to talk to you any way." Emma wasn't even paying attention to notice that they were in a field instead of the woods like they'd planned.

"What about?"

"You need to tell your mother about us."

"Daniel we've been through this. She's too powerful and if I tell her about use then…then."

"She can't do anything when it comes to true love. Regina will you…"

Emma didn't have time to finish before she heard her mother screaming for help. _That mother of mine always did have bad timing._ Next thing Emma knew Regina was on her horse saving her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina was in the woods pacing waiting for Emma to arrive. _I don't remember Emma proposing to me in the woods. I don't feel anything different. Maybe that means that my memories aren't changing._ Regina was happy with that thought. _However, that doesn't explain why Emma is acting like Daniel and saying the same things he did._ Regina turns around after hearing a horse losing her train of thought.

"Regina we might have a slight problem."

"What do you mean? Never mind, how did the proposal go?"

"That's the problem. We were by this random tree in the middle of a field on top of a hill when…"

"Wait what?" Regina hoped it wasn't where she was thinking it was.

Confused by the interruption Emma continued. "I was about to propose when my mother screamed for help. All of a sudden you were on your horse rescuing her."

Regina slumped to the ground mumbling to herself, "this can't be happening, this CANNOT be happening."

"What can't be happening?" Emma was leaning over Regina and had to step back quickly when Regina sprang up like she was on fire.

"What exactly did you say to me on the hill, the exact words?"

"What does that matter?"

"Don't argue with me for once in your life." Regina was so out of control at this point she was right in Emma's face gripping onto her collar like it was a life line.

"OK. I said 'you need to tell your mother about us.' Then you said 'Daniel we've been through this. She's too powerful and if I tell her about use then…then.' I interrupted at this point and said 'She can't do anything when it comes to true love. Regina will you…' at that point you ran off. Or rode off I should say."

Shocked to the point she was stunned Regina let go of Emma's collar and slowly backed off with a faraway look in in her eyes."

"Regina I know that wasn't part of the plan, but sorry I wasn't paying attention to where we were going. If you think about it though it's like you were meant to save my mother." Emma giggled. "Even when we try to do something different it doesn't work."

"How…how…wh…why would you?"

Emma looked at Regina and was shocked. "Regina now I know something is wrong you never stutter." Emma didn't get an answer before Regina ran off. "Regina wait."

Emma was about to run after her but she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned around and saw the other Regina.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Just myself. Sometimes I like to think out loud. So what happened after you saved that girl?"

"Nothing actually. We just started talking." Regina smiled and kissed Emma before she started talking again. "I should get going I just wanted to see you before I saw mother for tea."

Emma couldn't help but embrace Regina with all that she had. She wished she could change the past, but knew that she couldn't. She just wanted to hold on to sweet and innocent Regina before she changed. She didn't even notice a single tear fall out of her eye.

Leaning back Regina looked into Emma's eyes and wiped the tear away. "Why are you crying?"

"I just love you so much. I want us to be together forever." Emma hugged Regina again and realized that it was true. She loved Regina with all her heart for who she was and who she is.

"I love you too." Regina let go of Emma and made her way back to the house while Emma went to the stables.


	6. Chapter 6

On her walk Emma didn't notice it had gotten so late and when she reached her destination she saw Storybrook Regina. She was about to smile, but as she got closer she noticed her blood shot eyes. _What have I done?_ Emma knew logically it wasn't her fault for making Regina cry. She just couldn't help feeling like it was her fault.

"Regina I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I don't know. Everything. Nothing. I'm just sorry you have to go through all of this again."

Regina couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Emma Swan the self-sacrifice savior to think about her instead of her own death. With that thought her eyes went wide.

"Emma, do you know how Daniel died?"

"Yea Cora ripped out his heart right in front of you the day she accepted your proposal for you."

Regina wasn't sure how to explain that Emma was about to die. Taking Emma's hands she tried though.

"Emma…"

Emma knew this wasn't good and there was only one reason she could think of that would make Regina hold her hands. "Tonight's the night isn't it?"

Regina looked into Emma's green eyes and for the first time she noticed that they were Daniel's. She didn't know why she never noticed in Storybrook and she certainly didn't understand why they were still in the past. One thing she did know was that she loved Emma and didn't want her to die; in the past no less.

Crying and clinging to Emma like nothing else mattered Regina spoke. "I'm so so sorry."

"Regina it's alright."

Regina was stunned. In what universe was it alright for her to lose the love of her life twice?

"After you left the woods I got to thinking that there had to be a logical explanation for why where here and why I'm Daniel. If what you said was true and that for some odd reason I'm doing and saying things that Daniel did then it only leave me with on answer. I AM in fact Daniel. I don't know why I'm Daniel at this point in time and not from the beginning from his; or my life, but I figured I don't really care. It's seems that fate is cruel."

Looking into Emma's eyes Regina saw more love and magic in them then she ever remembered looking into Daniel's eyes. "What do you mean by fate?"

Emma smiled. "I meant it when I said that what we have together is true love. It appears that the magic behind true love was able to have Daniel reborn to be me. The only way for us to have our happy ending is for me to die and then be brought back to you. Fate my love really is cruel. I'm just sorry that you have to witness my death again."

"Emma I can't lose you again. Please, you don't have to do this."

Having Regina beg broke Emma's heart, but she knew what had to be done.

"I'm sorry but I have to. If I don't die then you never become the Evil Queen, you don't enact the curse, I don't have Henry, and we don't meet again. We were sent here for a reason and maybe this is it; for us to fall in love again and get our happy ending."

Regina looked so distraught Emma couldn't help herself but pull her into a searing kiss.

"Besides, face it. If we weren't sent here then you would have hated me for the rest of your life and I never would have known what was really in your heart."

With that Regina smiled, but it was short lived when the other Regina came barging into the stables. Leaving the stall Emma went to meet a very distressed Regina.

Still waiting in the stall Storybrook Regina wasn't sure what she was going to do. Did she was to stay and watch Emma die or did she want to say goodbye and pray that she would wake up in her own bed in Maine? She didn't have time to think about to do when Emma came back. All Regina knew was that this was the night she lost her heart.

Crying Regina flung herself at Emma and never wanted to let go.

"Regina you went to go pack and will be back any minute."

"No, I won't let you do this."

"I have to. You'll see, it'll be over before you have time to say 'I will always find you'."

"That's not funny."

"Maybe just a little." Emma smirked.

Emma didn't want to die either but knew it was the only way for either of them to get back to Henry.

"I'll see you soon." With one final peck on the forehead Emma turned to leave when Regina pulled her wrist to stop her.

"Emma! Know that I love you. I always have and I always will."

Emma cupped Regina's cheek and leaned down to kiss her. "I know. You did become the Evil Queen and enacted the most vicious curse ever to get me back."

Regina smiled. "You died and that couldn't even stop you. But did it have to be Snow White and Prince Charming's family to be reborn into."

Emma had to laugh when Regina's annoyance tone came back. "Sorry, had no choice in the matter."

With one final hug they both prayed that this night would end quickly with them both back in Storybrook.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Love is weakness Regina. This is your happy ending."_

With those final words Regina woke up in Storybrook. Regina put her hand to her heart and knew that it wasn't a dream. Wanting to see Emma Regina sprang out of bed and got ready as fast as she could. Henry was with the Charming's so he would be the perfect excuse to be at the apartment. Regina did want to see Henry and make sure they didn't screw up the past, but Regina had to make sure that Emma woke up loving her.

Snow answered the door in her bathrobe and instantly woke up once she saw who was at the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Just hearing the disapproving tone made Regina pissed. Would she be able to endure the Charming's being together with Emma? She only hoped.

"I came to see Henry. Emma said I could." It was a lie of course, but this way she could kill two birds with one stone. Snow sighed and went upstairs to Emma's bedroom.

Regina was sitting on the couch waiting when Snow came running down the stairs looking pissed.

"What did you do to her?"

An extremely confused Regina got up from the couch and walked to the stairs where Snow was.

"What?"

"Emma? She's not waking up. She was fine last night and now you show up, supposedly saying to see Henry, and she's just lying there. So what did you do to her to get back at me this time?"

"I didn't do anything I swear. I'm trying my best to not use magic and I know that if anything happens to Emma then Henry will instantly blame me."

"Since when do you call her Emma? It's always been Sheriff."

"Never mind that it's a long story. Let me see her maybe I can help." At this point Regina was getting scared. Why wasn't Emma waking up? _Please don't tell me when my mother ripped out her heart in the past it meant dying here as well._

"I don't see what you can do."

Getting annoyed Regina we yelled at Snow for her incompetence. "Look if she's not waking up then it has to be because of magic and other than Rumpelstiltskin and myself who else are you going to trust. Unlike Rumpelstiltskin I have something to lose if something happens to Emma. Or did you forget about your grandson."

With that Snow burst into tears and collapsed.

"You're right." Pulling herself together Snow led Regina to Emma's bedroom.

Regina couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked when she sat on the bed. Regina tried her hardest to hold back the tears that were fighting to come out. Shaking her head Regina put her hand to Emma's heart and noticed that she barely had a heartbeat. Pinching Emma's skin Regina thought that she might wake with a stimulus. Nope, nothing.

"You sure she didn't take anything?"

"Positive. Why?"

"For some reason she appears to be in the sleeping curse. Yet she didn't drink or eat anything to trigger it."

"Emma doesn't have a true love to break …" Snow motioned to Emma's unconscious body, "whatever this is."

With those words Regina moved over to kneel by Emma's head and stroked her hair.

"Maybe." Regina mumbled to herself. "Please."

"What are you…" Snow didn't have time to finish before Regina leaned down and kissed her true love.

Blinking awake like it was the most natural thing in the world Emma looked into the most gorgeous pair of deep brown eyes she's ever seen and grinned like a fool.

"I knew you would figure it out." Emma said stroking Regina's cheek.

"Of course I would. How else were you supposed to wake up after dying?" Regina smiled before she leaned down to kiss her reincarnated true love.

Still sitting on the bed Snow looked at her daughter and then at the Evil Queen before she passed out confused.


End file.
